Through The Darkness
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Regina viveu toda sua vida cercada pela escuridão, mas será que havia lugar para luz? Será que o amor seria capaz de dar luz a vida de Regina?


Às vezes eu diria que eu tive uma vida difícil, outras vezes nem tanto, creio eu que tudo é apenas questão de um ponto de vista. Algumas pessoas se martirizam pela vida difícil que tem. Já pessoas como eu estava habituada a crescer cheia de limitações. Minha vida sempre foi um borrão, onde apenas o escuro era a cor que me foi apresentada, mas eu já tinha me habituado a escuridão a qual eu fui condenada desde que eu nasci. O meu parto não tinha sido fácil, minha mãe teve uma complicação em sua gestação e eu cheguei prematuramente.

O dia do meu nascimento também foi o dia que eu quase morri. Cheguei a ser desenganada e falaram que para eu morrer era questão de horas, não, de minutos. Eu já nasci lutando pela vida. A parteira chegou a dizer para meu pai que nem eu e nem minha mãe sobreviveríamos por aquela noite. Minha mãe por ter tido uma forte hemorragia decorrente de meu parto e eu por ser muito prematura. Eu quase não conseguia respirar, a mais fina brisa de ar não conseguia passar por meus pulmões que ainda nem estavam formados praticamente.

Minha mãe, mesmo sem nenhuma força não quis me deixar sozinha. Ela não queria me desamparar no momento que eu mais precisava dela. Queria ficar comigo em todos os momentos, mesmo que ela não soubesse ao certo qual seria o fim daquela história. Ela queria beijar o topo de minha cabeça e dizer que ama. Mesmo que em sua cabeça essa poderia ser a última frase que ela dissesse em sua vida ou a única frase que eu iria escutar. Meu pai me colocou sobre os peitos de minha mãe e ficou ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo.

As horas passaram e meu pai se preparava para o pior, se preparava para o fim, afinal, o médico lhe disse para não ter esperanças. Meu pai se deitou ao lado de minha mãe e com uma mão segurou a de minha mãe e com sua outra mão pousou sobre minha cabeça. E esperou, não restava mais nada que pudesse ser feito do que esperar. Aquela espera foi infernal para meu pai porque numa mesma noite ele poderia perder os dois amores de sua vida.

Talvez tenha sido um milagre, aliás, ninguém sabe ao certo definir o que aconteceu, mas naquela noite meu coração não parou de bater e uma chama de esperança começou a nascer dentro do coração de meu pai. Ele repetia para si mesmo: "Se meus amores foram capazes de sobreviver a esta noite elas serão capazes de sobreviver." Ele disse o mesmo mantra por um dia, que se transformou em semanas, que por ventura se tornaram meses. O meu tamanho era menor se comparado aos outros bebês, mas para meu pai e minha mãe que também se restabeleceu eu era o pequeno milagre da família.

O tempo foi passando e minha mãe começou a reparar que eu não respondia a nenhum reflexo ocular. Chamaram um médico para que pudesse me consultar onde foi constatada a minha cegueira. Provavelmente foi uma das sequelas de meu conturbado nascimento. Eu queria ter tido uma infância normal, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Independência era uma palavra banida de minha vida. Eu não podia fazer nada. Quando caminhava pela casa minha mãe sempre ficava me guiando como se eu não soubesse onde ficava cada mobiliário de meu lar.

Eu não pude poder realizar o grande sonho de vida que era andar a cavalo. Eu ouvia o relinchar daquele animal que tanto me fascinava e não podia fazer nada. Apenas ficar ao longe escutando o barulho que o cavalo emitia. Os funcionários de meu pai sempre me contavam experiências em suas cavalgadas e eu ficava encantada por cada relato que me contavam, foi quando eu comecei a pedir a meu pai que me ensinasse a cavalgar. Mas, ele não podia me ensinar, e as lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto toda vez que eu o fazia a mesma pergunta. Um dia ele me levou ao estábulo e permitiu que eu fizesse carinho em todos os cavalos. Só de sentir com minhas mãos cada animal que possuíamos meu coração se apertava porque era a vida que eu queria.

Por que eu tinha que ser cega? Por que seu sempre era privada de tudo em minha vida? Por que minha mãe vivia me seguindo por todos os cantos da casa? Não havia necessidade daquilo, eu já havia tido tempo o bastante para decorar cada lugar de minha casa. Mas, ninguém tinha confiança em mim e eu vivia uma vida aprisionada. Um dia eu gritei para minha mãe que preferiria estar morta a ser condenada a viver uma vida assim e como resposta eu senti sua mão em minha face. Entre lágrimas ela disse que eu nunca mais repetisse aquilo, pois ela não saberia superar caso tivesse me perdido em meu nascimento.

Mas, eu não queria mais essa vida subjugada pelo fantasma da escuridão que acompanhava desde que eu me entendia por gente. Queria saber como eram as cores, ver o tronco das árvores onde eu sempre me recostava para sentir o ar por meu rosto. Eu queria novas vivências, por isso que decidi que iria ir embora de casa. Eu me sentia no direito de ter minhas próprias experiências e dentro daquela casa eu nunca conseguiria minha emancipação.

Facilmente consegui sair de minha propriedade, porque durante os passeios que eu fazia com meu pai eu havia decorado cada parte do terreno de minha casa. Mas, ao sair pela enorme porteira de madeira tudo se tornou novo para mim. Com ajuda de um pedaço de pau eu comecei a andar sem rumo por aí, e depois de um tempo, eu consegui chegar perto algum lugar. Tateando eu consegui achar uma porta e abri. Após um rangido a porta se trancou atrás de mim. Tentei abri-la, mas estava trancada numa casa desconhecida onde eu não conhecia nada.

Um sussurro ficava chamando por mim. "Regina, Regina, Regina". E eu não sabia o que fazer, parte de mim queria ir até aquela voz, mas algo me atrapalhava. As janelas da casa abriam e fechavam com uma volúpia incrível, as portas rangiam, e as torneiras da casa pingavam. Eu tentava andar pela casa para poder encontrar a origem daquela voz, mas quanto mais perto eu chegava daquela voz parecia que ela ia para mais longe. Eu estava com medo e pela primeira vez achei absurda a ideia de ter fugido de casa. Pela primeira vez queria a segurança de estar deitada em minha cama com minha mãe ao meu lado para me levar a todos os lugares.

Eu gritei. "Tem alguém aí". E a voz apenas me respondia "Regina, Regina, Regina." Quando eu julgava que estava perto dela, ela aparecia mais distante. Logo escutei risadas, eram risadas de todos os tipos: leves, moderadas, fortes, maquiavélicas. E a última chamava minha atenção. O que estava acontecendo? Questionava para mim mesma. "Tem alguém aí?" Nenhuma resposta e o pânico tomava conta de meu corpo, nada que eu fazia conseguia apaziguar o medo que se instalou em meu coração. Será que eu ia morrer igual eu tinha desejado tantas vezes? O meu soluço se misturava aos diversos sons que a casa emitia ela se assemelhava a uma pequena loja de horrores onde eu lutava para sair, mas não conseguia.

"Mãe, por favor, me ajude." Eu chorava, naquela hora já havia me ajoelhado ao chão enquanto todos aqueles sons se misturavam a voz que me chamava. Eu me deitei em posição fetal e coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Por ser cega meus sentidos eram mais apurados e minha sensação de percepção era maior e aquele som era ensurdecedor para mim. Lágrimas brotavam por minha face e eu só rezava para ser salva.

A porta se abriu e eu escutei uma voz feminina perguntar. "Tem alguém aí?" Eu quase não consegui responder, minha respiração estava ofegante e minha voz rouca pelo meu choro. Respondi o melhor que eu pude. "Por favor, alguém me ajude." Eu pude perceber alguns segundos depois duas mãos me segurando protetoramente.

"Hey, está tudo bem! Você está segura." A voz era tão calma e singela que eu desejei podê-la enxergar. E pela primeira vez não era pela questão de ver apenas por ver, é que eu queria ver quem era que tinha me salvado. Ao andar pela casa a moça perguntou para mim.

"Você é cega?" Eu assenti tristemente com a cabeça, ela logo percebeu e passou suas mãos pelo meu rosto, logo em seguida eu fiz o mesmo e contornei todo o seu rosto como se eu pudesse decorar cada traço do rosto de minha salvadora. "Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? Ela me perguntou.

"Eu não fui criada para amar e me casar. Minha mãe nunca iria aceitar." Respondi me desviando de suas mãos, e já fora tão difícil me separar dela que havia acabado de conhecer.

"Sua mãe não deixaria você se casar por ser cega!" Ela exclamou exaltada. Eu não disse nada, mas pelo silêncio ela já sabia a resposta. "E o que eu vou fazer agora? Já que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você."

– Você poderia me beijar? "Eu sempre quis beijar alguém quando eu me sentisse apaixonada e eu sinto que é você."

"Eu adoraria poder te beijar, mas eu nem sei o seu nome. Como se chama?" Ela me perguntou.

"Meu nome é Regina Mills. E o seu?" Questionei com um sorriso em meus lábios.

"Emma Swan." Ela disse me puxando para um beijo. Instintivamente eu fechei os meus olhos e nos beijamos intensamente. Nunca havia me sentido deste jeito. Parecia tudo ser tão mágico. Tudo o que eu queria era prolongar aquele momento, mas nossos corpos já imploravam por ar. Nós nos separamos e eu abri meus olhos. Assim que o fiz eu gritei de dor e os fechei novamente. Caí de joelhos ao chão e ela preocupadamente veio até mim.

"Regina, o que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou para mim.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas doeu quando eu abri meus olhos, onde antes tinha o nada, agora tem coisas que eu não consigo identificar. O que está acontecendo comigo?"

"Eu acho que você está começando a enxergar Regina. Só pode ser isso. Você ainda não está acostumada com o brilho do sol." Ela me acalmou e colocou sobre minha cabeça um chapéu e com ele ela protegeu meus olhos. "Agora, com calma tente abrir seus olhos novamente."

Vi apenas alguns borrões, uma imagem borrada, mas eu estava enxergando. Realmente eu tinha uma visão. Com lágrimas eu meus olhos eu disse para Emma. "Eu acho que eu estou enxergando Emma. E eu acho que foi quando eu te beijei. Seria possível isso acontecer?"

"Quando se trata do amor tudo pode acontecer. A propósito, eu sou filha do Prince Charming e Snow White. E meus pais eles sempre se encontraram. E eu te encontrei hoje, eu estava destinada a te salvar de sua escuridão. Eu te amo Regina."


End file.
